Papa was a Rolling Stone
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert is not a Gilbert at all. John Winchester is mighty fertile, isn't he?


Summary: Jeremy Gilbert is not a Gilbert at all. John Winchester is mighty fertile, isn't he?

1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Story kind of based on TwistedSlinky's Papa was a Rolling Stone ma-nip)

(Trista & Caroline Gilbert are keeping something potentially dangerous to themselves)

(Dean and Sam freak!)

(Potential Trista/Dean, Caroline/Sam Jeremy/& an Original pairings)

(Only VD cast are the Jeremy, Caroline, Mason & The Originals)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter One

The Gilbert kids had been waiting weeks for their guardian to pick them up from their small two-story-house in Mystic Falls.

The youngest of the three Jeremy Gilbert was eager for the mans arrival as the man was his real father.

Jeremy's older twin sisters Trista and Caroline were busy with Realtors, lawyers and people from goodwill to take notice of the time passing by and the many pending messages on the home-phones answering machine; if the two had taken more notice they wouldn't be surprised that their guardian brought a couple of people along.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

As I opened the door I recalled the message my ex had left me about the latest going on's in the Supernatural leaving me speechless when I opened the front door to find three handsome men on my front porch.

"You must be Trista, are your sister and brother around?" The man who seemed to be in his late thirties-early forty's asked to which I replied -in anger that these men could render me speechless.

"They're asleep and I'm not going to wake them..." I paused for a moment and then said as I noticed that each of them had bulges in their coats and "I'm calling the police"

I turned and picked up the hands-free phone dialing 911 only to have it disconnect on the first ring "I cant let you do that" the man said.

I saw Caroline in my peripheral and said as calmly "go back upstairs and make sure Jeremy's alright" at that Caroline bolted and the men stared at me in shock.

"You don't know who we are? Why we're here?" A guy who looked like the polar opposite of the raven haired man before me.

Sandy-haired, moss-eyed and muscles showing through his multi-layered clothing.

As I was about to scream I noticed Jeremy had come down and was fighting with Caroline "back off I'm fine" he them looked from me to the to the three me with a megawatt smile and said "thank god you're here! Now I don't have to put up with these over-protective PMS bombs"

"JEREMY JONATHON GILBERT!" I screamed before chasing him out into the yard and catching him off guard when I jumped on his back causing him to fall into the pool.

I got out and laughed as I ran back inside and upstairs as Jer screamed "YOU'RE DEAD!" Only to get stopped half-way by Caroline who was running down the stairs with a stack of blankets causing us to tumble down to the bottom of the stairs in a hysterical and semi-bruised mess.

2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Story kind of based on TwistedSlinky's Papa was a Rolling Stone ma-nip)

(Trista & Caroline Gilbert are keeping something potentially dangerous to themselves)

(Dean and Sam freak!)

(Potential Trista/Dean, Caroline/Sam Jeremy/& an Original pairings)

(Only VD cast are the Jeremy, Caroline, Mason & The Originals)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter Two

PREVIOUS

"JEREMY JONATHON GILBERT!" I screamed before chasing him out into the yard and catching him off guard when I jumped on his back causing him to fall into the pool.

I got out and laughed as I ran back inside and upstairs as Jer screamed "YOU'RE DEAD!" Only to get stopped half-way by Caroline who was running down the stairs with a stack of blankets causing us to tumble down to the bottom of the stairs in a hysterical and semi-bruised mess.

THREE-MONTHS-LATER

TRISTA'S P.O.V

As I sat silently in the front passenger seat of Dean's car I felt the urge to scream, for five hours strait he and Sam had been bitching about the music that was playing and -Caroline and Jeremy were lucky enough to be riding with John.

All of a sudden my phone started blaring CASCADA's 'What Hurts The Most' signaling my ex had found out I was no longer in Mystic Falls -after three god-forsaken months at that.

"Dean I'm hungry" I said quickly hitting ignore and sending him a text to leave me alone.

Dean turned to me while pulling into a roadside gas-pump "get me a grape soda, two pies and a burger for me and the bitch in the back" I took his money and ran into the station getting everything and paying while absentmindedly answering my phone ending up in a very heated conversation with my hot-headed ex.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled into the phone as I hit the 'END CALL' button and deleted him from my phone not noticing the registeer jump and how when I got in the car Dean and Sam ignored me as if I would chop there heads off at any given moment, which I would seeing as my ex -who happened to be a Werewolf named Mason- practically called me a whore for leaving without saying anything to him first as if we were still an item.

3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Story kind of based on TwistedSlinky's Papa was a Rolling Stone ma-nip)

(Trista & Caroline Gilbert are keeping something potentially dangerous to themselves)

(Dean and Sam freak!)

(Potential Trista/Dean, Caroline/Sam Jeremy/& an Original pairings)

(Only VD cast are the Jeremy, Caroline, Mason & The Originals)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter Three

PREVIOUS

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled into the phone as I hit the 'END CALL' button and deleted him from my phone not noticing the registeer jump and how when I got in the car Dean and Sam ignored me as if I would chop there heads off at any given moment, which I would seeing as my ex -who happened to be a Werewolf named Mason- practically called me a whore for leaving without saying anything to him first as if we were still an item.

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

We had been driving in silence to the sound of radio being the only sound emitting noise throughout the car causing me to feel awkward as I had yet again messed things up with Jeremy's brothers.

So I turned off the radio and began to list off the reasons why I was mad: "Sorry about my major outburst but between leaving Mystic Falls, being cooped up in a car non-stop all day and having my ex call me a whore for not 'informing' him that I would be leaving Mystic Falls by the time he arrived to visit his nephew I couldn't help but lash out"

They looked at me and nodded with grim looks on their faces before starting to fight with one-another once more causing a small smile to reach the corner of my lips as they reminded me of Caroline and Jeremy and how they used to fight before mum and dad -or should I say Miranda and Grayson?- died.

4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Story kind of based on TwistedSlinky's Papa was a Rolling Stone ma-nip)

(Trista & Caroline Gilbert reveal their 'potentially dangerous secret')

(Dean and Sam freak!)

(Potential Trista/Dean, Caroline/Sam Jeremy, Trista, Caroline/& an Original pairings)

(Only VD cast are the Jeremy, Caroline, Mason & The Originals)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter Four

PREVIOUS

They looked at me and nodded with grim looks on their faces before starting to fight with one-another once more causing a small smile to reach the corner of my lips as they reminded me of Caroline and Jeremy and how they used to fight before mum and dad -or should I say Miranda and Grayson?- died.

SIX WEEK'S LATER

TRISTA'S P.O.V

GLORIA'S BAR, CHICAGO

It was six weeks since I found out that I was pregnant, five weeks that I woke up in hospital to the sound of a baby crying, four weeks since the Winchesters and the Gilbert's had moved into a cozy two-story home in Chicago with a new addition by the name of Charlotte Caroline Gilbert, three weeks since Caroline and myself revealed that we Vampires, Charlotte's father was a Werewolf, two weeks since the Winchesters finally believed we weren't evil and we found out that Charlotte was growing-up faster because of mine and her father's genetics. And one week since I had gotten a job at a popular bar called Gloria's down town and both Caroline and I had dated and broke up with one of Jeremy's brothers.

As I sat and thought of everything that had happened in the past six weeks, scared at how much drama had occurred and how much happiness and joy had come from it.

I then walked around the bar as my boss -and the owner of the bar- Gloria told me I could leave early if I wanted to seeing as the place was empty. I merrily shook my head in response as I took a seat from her and ordered a three shots of tequila and a Sex on the Beach and as she'd finished pouring the shots and I downed them I felt as if a bucket of ice-water was being poured over me as five Vampires walked through the entrance.

5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Story kind of based on TwistedSlinky's Papa was a Rolling Stone ma-nip)

(Trista & Caroline Gilbert reveal their 'potentially dangerous secret')

(Dean and Sam freak!)

(Potential Trista/Dean, Caroline/Sam Jeremy, Trista, Caroline/& an Original pairings)

(Only VD cast are the Jeremy, Caroline, Mason & The Originals)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter Four

PREVIOUS

They looked at me and nodded with grim looks on their faces before starting to fight with one-another once more causing a small smile to reach the corner of my lips as they reminded me of Caroline and Jeremy and how they used to fight before mum and dad -or should I say Miranda and Grayson?- died.

I then walked around the bar as my boss -and the owner of the bar- Gloria told me I could leave early if I wanted to seeing as the place was empty. I merrily shook my head in response as I took a seat from her and ordered a three shots of tequila and a Sex on the Beach and as she'd finished pouring the shots and I downed them along with half of my Sex on the Beach I felt as if a bucket of ice-water was being poured over me as five Vampires walked through the entrance and my drink slipped from my hold.

I heard a small crash in the distance as I looked at the Vampires -but I felt as if though there was something off about them- I put my thoughts together and turned around as I heard Gloria say "well, well look what the cat dragged in"

"Gloria! You haven't changed in the slightest..." I felt a shudder run through my body as the man responsible -handsome with blond hair and baby blue eyes- for speaking turned my way, looking at me as if I were a ghost before I turned away and poured myself another three shots of tequila in the hopes to calm my nerves. But they were shot to hell when he sat beside me and took one raising it in the air towards me "cheers!"

As he said it I knew that my witch of a boss didn't tell me about these Vampires for a reason and I figured I was soon about to find out as the other four -three brunette men with green-blue eyes and one girl with light blond hair and baby blue eyes- came and sat on the stools around me at the bar talking amongst themselves and to Gloria all the while ignoring my existence -which was fine with me- up until the phone rang and Gloria told me that it was Caroline... Charlie was missing.

6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Story kind of based on TwistedSlinky's Papa was a Rolling Stone ma-nip)

(Trista, Caroline/& an Original pairings)

(Caroline/Rebekah (marrige), Trista/Original (?), Jeremy/Esther

(Only VD cast are that are the main: Jeremy, Caroline, & The Originals)

(Other VD characters are gonna be in the mix minus Dean, Sam & John)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter Six

PREVIOUS

As he said it I knew that my witch of a boss didn't tell me about these Vampires for a reason and I figured I was soon about to find out as the other four -three brunette men with green-blue eyes and one girl with light blond hair and baby blue eyes- came and sat on the stools around me at the bar talking amongst themselves and to Gloria all the while ignoring my existence -which was fine with me- up until the phone rang and Gloria told me that it was Caroline... Charlie was missing.

THREE YEARS LATER

CAROLINE'S POINT OF VIEW

MYSTIC FALLS

I completely underestimated how my sister would react when she found out that I had been secretly dating Rebekah Mikaelson and two months before had eloped with her to Vegas with her and gotten married with Jeremy as my 'Maid of Honor' and Bekah's mother -Jeremy's wife- Esther Mikaelson was Bekah's along with being our witness.

But then considering that Bekah's four brothers had all become obsessed in one way or another with Trista I guess I couldn't blame her for being mad at me for not telling her and after the entire debacle with Jeremy marrying the Original Witch after she killed Mason and Charlie almost two-years-ago now.

7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Story kind of based on TwistedSlinky's Papa was a Rolling Stone ma-nip)

(Trista, Caroline/& an Original pairings)

(Caroline/Rebekah (marriage), Trista/Original (?), Jeremy/Esther

(Only VD cast are that are the main: Jeremy, Caroline, & The Originals)

(Other VD characters are gonna be in the mix minus Dean, Sam & John)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter Seven

PREVIOUS

THREE YEARS LATER

CAROLINE'S POINT OF VIEW

MYSTIC FALLS

I completely underestimated how my sister would react when she found out that I had been secretly dating Rebekah Mikaelson and two months before had eloped with her to Vegas with her and gotten married with Jeremy as my 'Maid of Honor' and Bekah's mother -Jeremy's wife- Esther Mikaelson was Bekah's along with being our witness.

But then considering that Bekah's four brothers had all become obsessed in one way or another with Trista I guess I couldn't blame her for being mad at me for not telling her and after the entire debacle with Jeremy marrying the Original Witch after she killed Mason and Charlie almost two-years-ago now.

PRESENT TIME

MYSTIC GRILL

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

I had been three years to-this-day that I felt the disconnection of my daughter and ex hit me I vowed never to trust a Mikaelson ever again.

But I had no choice after Jeremy fell in love with the woman who killed both my daughter and ex just so that she wouldn't have to draw her magic from the line -of her long dead friend- Aryanna.

And then Caroline has to go and screw things up by telling me she's been sneaking around with the Evil Blood Slut Spawn -known as Rebekah Mikaelson- and also married her.

I was amazed at how she couldn't understand how I wasn't taking the news well, after all it was the anniversary of Charlie and Mason's murder from her mother-in-law.

So I did what I had for the past three years with Jeremy and Esther and walked away from Caroline and out the back entrance, punching the wall in anger before attacking a man who I figured wouldn't be missed only to be thrown across the alley and into the side of the dumpster.

Looking up I noticed that the man I had attacked was in fact my Hybrid 'brother-in-law' Klaus.


End file.
